totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To walka o finał w Afryce!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 9B "Walka o finał w Afryce!" Vera z Camilie siedziały w kabinie pilota. Camilie: Jak dobrze, że ten idiotyczny sezon dobiega końca! Wreszcie wrócę do Europy i zrealizuje mój kontakt modowy! ^^ Vera: Ale on już dawno minął. :D Camilie: O_O Vera: Nie ważne... ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontr Afryka w Afryce... Polecieliśmy na Madagaskar! Dostałam tam wspaniałą propozycję wystąpienia w lemurzej "Modzie na Sukces". Wcześniej jednak Zach postanowił przyjąć zupełnie nową strategię. Postanowił się całkowicie zmienić i wywalić Henry'ego za pomocą zmanipulowania Fer i Selishy. Henry jednak kompletnie się załamał po ciągłym nękaniu ze strony Zach'a, ale na jego szczęście to po raz kolejny cichutka Fer wygrała nietykalość. Na ceremonii Henry się poddał, ale i tak dziewczyny były lojalne i postanowiły zachować Henry'ego w półfinale... Camilie: Jak to mój kontrakt modowy przepadł?! Vera: A ty myślisz tylko o sobie... -,- Vera westchnęła. Vera: Została ich tylko trójka! Kto wejdzie do finału części w Afryce? Dowiecie się tego już dzisiaj... w wyjątkowym półfinale w Afryce!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Samolot, Magazyn right|150px W magazynie znajdował się wyłącznie Henry. Po wybraniu przez Fer do Pierwszej Plasy Selishy, ten został sam, bez nikogo. Henry: Jak widać... to mi się należało... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem w półfinale!!! Szczególnie po ostatnim jak Zach próbował mnie wyrzucić za wszelką cenę z programu... niestety miał on w jednym rację. Nie walczę, a Selisha i Fer naprawdę mają szansę razem to wygrać! Zresztą do finału wejdą tylko dwie osoby... Henry chodził sam po przedziale. Henry: Smutno być tak samemu... bez nikogo. Henry westchnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Chyba nie jestem mimo wszystko najgorszym uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki w historii! :) Wróciłem w tym sezonie i patrzcie... jestem tutaj! W finałowej razem z moimi przyjaciółkami; Fer i Selishą. Z drugiej jednak strony w tym momencie będziemy musieli się wobec siebie odwrócić... wiadomo walczymy teraz przeciwko sobie... mam nadzieje, że Fer pamięta o naszym sojuszu, który zawarliśmy w pierwszych dniach tutaj! Henry potwornie się sam nudził. W pewnym momencie wziął jakiś kamyczek z podłogi samolotu i zaczął do niego mówić. Henry: I widzisz? Zostaliśmy tutaj sami! Kamyczek nie odpowiedział... jak to kamyki mają zazwyczaj w zwyczaju. Henry: Och... zapomniałem, nie masz imienia! Nazwę Cię Tadeusz! :D Kamyczek nie odpowiedział... ale czy to kogoś dziwi? Henry: Chodź Tadeusz! ^^ Razem pokonamy Selishę i wejdziemy do półfinału, a w nim pokonamy Fer! @_@ Henry zaczął powoli świrować. Henry: Wygrana! <3 Tak Tadeusz! Czuję już wygraną! <3 Kamyk Tadeusz nie reagował. Henry: Jesteś jakiś mało rozmowny, wiesz? :< (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Przyznaje... mogło mi wtedy leciutko odwalić i uderzyć do głowy... po ostatniej ceremonii w ogóle nie mogłem się skupić... ani na strategii, ani w ogóle na niczym! Wszystko mi się myliło, a mimo wszystko musiałem przynajmniej zawalczyć o ten finał... Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa right|150px Tymczasem w Pierwszej Klasie Fer i Selisha, którą Fer po ostatniej ceremonii zaprosiła do siebie wypoczywały i zajadały się miejscowymi specjałami, o których Henry mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć. Selisha: Selisha-san jest wdzięczna Fer-chan za to, że Fer-chan zaprosiła Selishę-san tutaj! Fer: Tak... nie ma za co... Powiedziała jak zwykle Fer, nie ujawniając prawie żadnych emocji w głosie. Selisha: Selisha-san w ogóle uważa, że Selisha-san i Fer-chan powinny się trzymać razem! Finał z Selishą-san i Fer-chan bylby niezapomniany... Fer: Taaaa... Fer westchnęła. Fer: Ale i tak wiem, że mam wielki... cel na sobie... dominowałam... w zadaniach! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Fer... to nowa mistrzyni... tej no... strategii! Moim planem jest sprawienie, by Selisha była... szczęśliwa. Wtedy nie... zagłosuje na Fer i... Fer będzie w finale! Fer westchnęła. Fer: Jakoś... mi smutno... Selisha: Co się dzieje Fer-chan?! Selisha podbiegła do Fer. Selisha: Czy Fer-chan widziała Bobbie'go-kuna?! Fer: Nie... Selisha: Ale wszystkim jest smutno, jak Bobbie-kun jest w pobliżu! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san poczuła ostatnio nasilenie złych mocy! Co może oznaczać, że Bobbie-kun znowu coś knuję i będzie chciał poderwać Selishę-san dla swoich niecnych i zboczonych celów! Selisha-san nie jest gotowa by być Grey'em-san i gwałcić Bobbiego-kuna! Selisha sprawdziła, czy w jej zapasach jest pas cnoty. Selisha: Cnota Selishy-san dalej jest bezpieczna! Fer chrząknęła. Fer: A Fer... nikt by nie chciał... Selisha: Co ty mówisz Fer-chan! Fer-chan jest przeurocza i na pewno Fer-chan ma miliony adoratorów-san! Fer: Selisha... tak nie myśli... Selisha wbiła katanę w pokład. Selisha: Selisha-san właśnie tak myśli! Fer: Ju... hu... Selisha: Fer-chan mi uwierzyła?! O_O Fer: Nie... właśnie... wbiłaś katanę w sklejoną przez Camilie... część kadłubu... Selisha: Selisha-san słucha?! W tym momencie przez cały Przedział Zwycięzców zrobiła się wielka szczelina, do której momentalnie wpadły Selisha i Fer, oczywiście otwór momentalnie powiększył się o inne pomieszczenia i po chwili w powietrzu znaleźli się również Henry, oraz Camilie i Vera. Gdzieś w powietrzu right|150px Henry nie mógł przestać krzyczeć. Henry: Teraz na pewno zginiemy! W oddali samolot bezwładnie wpadł do oceanu. Vera: Świetnie! Vera zdenerwowana odwróciła się w stronę Camilie. Camilie: Co? Vera: I jak my teraz dotrzemy do Seszeli?! Camilie: Ehh... zaraz zginiemy, a ty się przejmujesz swoim programem?! Vera: Tak? Muszę pokazać, że jestem lepsza od McKey, żebym utrzymała angaż! Fer westchnęła. Fer: Moje życie... było takie bez sensu... Henry: Kamykuuu! Wybacz! Henry wyrzucił kamyk. Selisha: Dlaczego Henry-san wyrzucił jakiś dziwny kamień? Henry: Nie wiem... w ogóle... chyba teraz nie ma to znaczenia! Henry zaczął panikować. Henry: Przecież i tak zaraz zginiemy!!! Henry zaczął piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Fer: Ja się tym... zajmę... Fer przyłożyła Henry'emu w policzek z plaskacza. Henry: Ale... I zrobiła to ponownie. <3 Henry: Ja... I jeszcze raz go walnęła. Henry: Przestań! Na końcu uderzyła go piąstką w nos, a ten był tak skołowany, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Podobnie jak Selisha, Ver i Camilie, którzy spadali jak oniemieli. Selisha: Wow... I w tym momencie wszyscy wpadli do oceanu, przy obrzeżasz Seszeli. Seszele, Luksusowy Kurort right|150px Jakieś 5 minut wcześniej Julie spokojnie piła koktajl na prywatnej plaży przy pięciogwiazdkowym kurorcie. Julie: Ach... to się nazywa życie! Agentka podbiegła do Julie. Agentka: Właśnie dostała Pani propozycję udziału w nowej kampanii Dior'a! ^^ Za tydzień musimy się stawić w Nowym Jorku na sesji. Julie: Dior? :D Agentka: Dokładnie!!! Właśnie sięgnęła Pani szczytu! Julie ściągnęła swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Julie: Pomyśleć, że właśnie to mnie się udał... W tym momencie w oddali do ocenu wpadł samolot. Julie: Emm...O_O Co to było? Wielka fala zalała plażę i razem z nią większość leżaków wypłynęło w ocean. Agentka: Musimy wyjeżdżać... tu się robi niebezpiecznie. Julie: Nie... Julie skuliła się na leżaku, który dryfował sobie po miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była plaża. Julie: ...to coś znacznie gorszego! Agentka: Co?! W tym momencie, w oddali do oceanu spadli Henry, Selisha, Fer, Vera i Camilie. Julie: To Totalna Porażka przybyła na Seszele!!! Agentka zemdlała. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Tak! To na pewno Oni! Może dzięki zrobiłam światową karierę, ale pokazali mnie w telewizji, jako strasznie słabą dziewczynę, która nie umie nic zrobić! ;__; I wyrzucili mnie w finale! ;__; Fer wyszła na brzeg plaży, gdy woda zdążyła z niej już opaść. Fer: Hej... Selisha wyszła zaraz za nią. Selisha: Nic się nie stało Fer-chan?! Fer: Nie... Selisha: Starsi stali się wyjątkowo potężni, że przez nich spadł samolot Selishy-san! To był zamach na Selishę-san!!! Fer: Ale... to ty rozwaliaś... samolot na pół... Selisha zakryła Fer usta. Selisha: Cii... to tajemnica Fer-chan! Fer ściągnęła rękę Selishy ze swoich ust. Fer: Ju... hu... Vera, Camilie i Henry wkrótce też pojawili się na plaży. Vera: Mówiłam Ci Camilie! Miałaś to posklejać lepiej! Camilie: Ehh... i mówi to osoba, która prowadzi tak niskobudżetowe show... Julie wstała. Julie: Camilie?! Camilie odwróciła się. Camilie: Julie? O_O Vera: O... ja Cię znam! :D Julie: Tak, wywaliliście mnie przed samym finałem! Ale i tak zrobiłam światową karierę! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Julie zrobiła światową karierę, a ja się tutaj gnieżdżę i czekam na niewiadomo jaki cud, albo chociaż wypłatę?! Aaa, dobrze, że jeszcze Chelsea się tutaj nie pojawiła, bo bym umarła... Julie po jakiś 20 minut skończyła się przechwalać. Julie: I tak właśnie pozowałam pierwszy raz w Vogue! ^^ Wszyscy znużeni (a szczególnie Camilie) leżeli na nieco mokrych leżakach. Julie: Przepraszam, mam nadzieje, że was nie zamęczyłaś! Camilie stanęła na brzegu oceanu. Camilie: Wiem co zrobię! W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka. thumb|center|670 px Julie: Na serio aż tak Cię dołuje? :( Vera właśnie wpadła na zadanie. Vera: Wiem! Wreszcie wpadłam na genialny pomysł!!! Selisha obudziła się. Selisha: Selisha-san nie przespała się z Bobbie-kun'em!!! Fer: Fer... wiedziała, że Selisha... jest... dziewicą! Vera otrząsnęła Fer i Selishę. Vera: Mam pomysł na dzisiejsze zadanie! Zatem... Seszele to miejsce wypoczynkowe wielu znanych gwiazd i projektantów. Najsłynniejsza para książęca na Świecie miała tutaj również swój miesiąc miodowy! Zatem... waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie jakiegokolwiek kontraktu modowego dla Camilie! Camilie wzruszyła się. Camilie: Na serio to dla mnie zrobisz? ;( Vera uśmiechnęła się. Vera: Oczywiście! Przeze mnie tak trochę... mogłam się... no straciłaś przeze mnie kontrakt modowy! Więc teraz Oni znajdą dla Ciebie nowy kontrakt! <3 Henry zemdlał. Fer: Ju... hu... Selisha: Selisha-san znajdzie jakąś kościelną sesję fotograficzną dla Camilie-san, by żaden Starszy, nie zaatakował Camilie-san! Vera: Więc do roboty! :D Selisha wzięła Henry'ego na ramiona i razem z Fer pobiegli w głąb wyspy. Vera: A tymczasem my się zrelaksujemy! Vera założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które uratowała z rozbitego samolotu i położyła się na hamaku. Seszele, Dzielnica Willi right|150px Selisha zrzuciła ze swoich ramion Henry'ego, a ten momentalnie się obudził. Henry: Co?! To na serio nasze dzisiejsze zadanie? Fer: Taaa... Henry: Ja nic przecież nie wiem o modzie! @_@ (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Mój gust modowy przecież nie istnieje! Ale czy na serio musiała wymyśleć takie coś... nie mógł to być np. konkurs budowania zamków z piasku? Aaa... ale muszę się tym razem postarać! Wszyscy ode mnie tego oczekują! Fer właśnie miała sobie pójść. Selisha: Gdzie idziesz Fer-chan! Fer: Tam... Niemrawo wskazała na jakiś pierwszy lepszy dom. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san musi się postarać! Selisha-san ma już nawet strategię! Selisha-san będzie męczyła innych, aż nie dadzą Camilie-san kontraktu! Selisha-san jest z siebie dumna i Selisha-san wcale nie myśli o majteczkach Bobbie'go-kuna!!! Selisha również uciekła do ogródka jakieś rezydencji. Henry: Cóż... chyba muszę zacząć zadanie! Henry zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu je Dżołana. Dżołana: Heloł? Henry: D-dz-dzień dobry! Dżołana: Oł maj gaaaaash! Tajraaaa! Chodź hir! Tajra przybiegła do Dżołany. Tajra: Łazaaaaap madls!!! Henry: Cz... Henry zaczął się niekontrolowanie pocić. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: One były naprawdę straszne! Nie mogłem się przestać patrzeć na te silikooony! W sumie sam bym lepiej jako chirurg tego nie zrobił... ale... boję się ich... Dżołana zaczęła psikać do dezodorantem. Dżołana: Czo się dzieje! Wats gołing oooon!? Henry: Ja... Tajra: Jestem fejmys ze swoich akcji charytatywnych! To pewnie jakiś hołmles gaj! Henry: Gej? ;__; Henry rozpłakał się. Henry: Myślałem, że w tym programie już się wam znudziły takie idiotyczne wątki! Henry zaczął machać rękami i uciekł. Dżołana: Czo za crejzi facet! Dżołana zatrzasnęła drzwi. Tymczasem Fer zapukała do kolejnych drzwi, w nich pojawiła się Allie. Fer: Hej... Allie: Heeeeeeej! ^^ Allie uściskała Fer. Allie: Jesteś Colton? <3 Fer: Nie... Allie: Szkooooda! :< Znalazłam ostatnio pana basenowego i możliwe, że go ogłuszyłam (swoim pięknem) i wiesz... zapomnij o tym ostatnim! ^^ Kim jesteś? :D Siostrą Coltona? <3 Fer: Nie... Alliie: No szkoooda, ale wiesz, może zostaniemy przyjaciółkami! ^^ Fer: A masz... jakiś kontrakt... Allie: No wieeeeesz... mam tylko kontrakt na reklamę szynki! :< Fer: Mogę? Allie: No jasne! <3 Allie wręczyła jej kontrakt, a Fer sobie bez słowa poszła. Allie: Czekaj... czegoś ja tutaj chyba nie ogarniam... O_o A na samym końcu osiedla luksusowych domków wypoczynkowych mieszkała Claudy. W tym momencie pływała sobie w basenie. Claudy: Nie ma to jak relaks w basenie w prawdziwym raju... Claudy westchnęła. Natomiast z tyłu, z wody zaczęła się wyłaniać Selisha. Selisha: Dzień dobry, nieznajomo-san! Claudy pisknęła. Claudy: Kim ty jesteś i co tutaj robisz?! O_O Selisha: Selisha-san! Wojowniczka, która walczy ze Starszymi i nigdy nie oddała się Bobbi'emu-kunowi! Claudy: A-ha? <3 Miło mi poznać? ^^ Selisha: A ty kim jesteś nieznajomo-san? :O Claudy: A... jestem Claudy! ^^ Selisha: Miło mi poznać Claudy-san! Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Selisha: A! Selisha podrapała się kataną po głowie. Claudy odskoczyła. Claudy: Nie zabijaj mnie! Oddam CI co chcesz! Selisha nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Selisha: O czym mówi Claudy-san? Claudy: Miecz... Selisha: Aaa! Selisha wyrzuciła katanę. Poleciała tak daleko, że spadła dosłownie metr przed biegającym i szukającym kogokolwiek Henry'ego. Henry: Aaa! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: No kto na Seszelach może rzucać katanami... zastanówmy się... może Fer? Nie... przecież to nie Selisha... OCZYWIŚCIE, że to Selisha!!! Henry podchodził do kolejnych domów. Henry: Dzień dobry... Nieznajoma zamknęła Henry'emu drzwi przed nosem, Henry poszedł do kolejnego domu. Henry: Dzień dobry... Nieznajomy również zamknął przed jego nosem drzwi, Henry poszedł dalej. Henry: Dzień dobry... Ta sama sytuacja co poprzednio. Tymczasem Selisha dalej męczyła Claudy, która właśnie przyrządziła sobie i Selishy coś do picia. Claudy: Więc czego ode mnie chcesz? Claudy podała jej lemoniadę. Selisha: Aaa! Selisha uderzyła się w głowę. Selisha: Selisha-san sobie przypomniała! Claudy: Taaak? ;u; Selisha: Selisha-san potrzebuje jakiegoś kontraktu modowego Claudy-san! Claudy: Kontraktu modowego... Claudy zastanowiła się. Claudy: Aaa... Claudy uśmiechnęła się do Selishy. Claudy: Ty jesteś pewnie z tej Totalnej Porażki i pewnie znowu nikt nie wymyślił Ci ciekawego zadania i... Claudy wręczyła Selishy kopertę. Claudy: Musimy sobie pomagać, czyż nie? Selisha zaniemówiła... no niekoniecznie. Selisha: Selisha-san jest wdzięczna, Claudy-san! Selisha ukłoniła się, wylewając przy tym całą lemoniadę na ziemię. Claudy: Nie ma za co. <3 Selisha pobiegła do Very. Tymczasem Henry cały czas pukał do różnych drzwi. Henry: Dzień... Allie zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Allie: Ty nie jesteś Colton! Aczkolwiek... <3 Henry dostał od Allie kontrakt na reklamę szynki. Allie: Proszę! <3 Henry: Dzięki? O_O (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Hura? Henry pobiegł do Very. Seszele, Luksusowy Kurort right|150px Pierwsza do Very, bardzo, ale to BARDZO wolnym krokiem przyszła Fer. Vera: Ooo... Vera, Julie i Camilie siedziały za wielkim stołem jury... cały czas na plaży. Camilie: Co dla mnie znalazłaś? :D Fer pokazała Camilie, Julie i Verze kontrakt na reklamę szynki. Fer: Wygrałam...? Vera: Emm... jakby to powiedzieć... Camilie: Po moim trupie Vera! ;u; Julie: 2/10. <3 Fer westchnęła. Fer: Ju... hu... Fer usiadła na tycim stołeczku w zacienionym kącie dla uczestników. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: To się nazywa... sprawiedliwość... Po dłuższej chwili do Very, Camilie i Julie przybiegła i Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san wraca z nienaruszoną cnotą! I kontraktem dla Camilie-san! Tak mi się wydaje! Camilie: Tak Ci się wydaje? O_o Selisha: Selisha-san nie wie, co przyniosła Camilie-san! Camilie westchnęła. Camilie: W sumie nic nie może być gorsze od reklamy szynku, co nie? Camilie otworzyła kopertę i dosłownie ją zamurowało. Vera: Co dostałaś?! O_O Camilia: Twarz Prady 2015... @_@ I to z natychmiastowym kontraktem i sesją zdjęciową w Brazylii! @_@ Camilie wstała. Camilie: Cóż! Miło się pracowało, ale spadam! Naaaara! Camilie uciekła. Selisha: Selisha-san wygrała? Vera: W sumie musimy poczekać na Henry'ego... Vera zaśmiała się. Vera: Nawet się nie łudzę. <3 Pewnie przyjdzie również z reklamą szynki! <3 I w tym momencie do Very przybiegł radosny Henry. Henry: Udało mi się! Zdobyłem kontrakt na reklamę szynki! ;u; Vera: A nie mówiłam? <3 Vera uniosła ręce. Vera: Gratulacje Selisha! Twój upór sprawił, że znajdziesz się już na pewno w finale części w Afryce!!! Selisha uniosła dłonie. Selisha: Tak! Vera: A dodatkowo... to właśnie ty zdecydujesz z kim wystąpisz w Wielkim finale! Czy to będzie... Henry? Albo Fer? Zbliżenie na przerażoną twarz Henry'ego i obojętną twarz Fer. Vera: Cóż... a żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej... Vera nacisnęła jakiś guzik i stół dla jury zamienił się w trybuny. Vera: ... to ceremonia odbędzie się właśnie teraz!!! Bez żadnych zbędnych narad! Henry westchnął. Henry: Co?! Henry ponownie zemdlał. Fer: Ju... hu... Zaciemnienie... Seszele, Ceremonia right|150px Ceremonia odbywała się na plaży luksusowego kurortu w którym cały czas mieszkała jeszcze Julie. Selisha siedziała na środkowym stopniu trybun, a stopień niżej, po jej obydwu stronach siedzieli Fer i Henry, którzy cały czas trzymali się za ręce. Po chwili na ceremonię przyszła również Vera, za którą szła Julie. Julie: Vera... na serio musicie się wynieść! Naliczą mi przez was za dodatkowych gości! Vera: Spokojnie! Przecież i tak jesteś bogata! Julie: Tak, ale... Vera pokazała jej gest "Talk to the hand" i zwróciła się do uczestników. Vera: Witajcie! Zaskakujący dzień... Fer, Henry. Byliście już sojusznikami zanim zaczął się ten sezon, a teraz... jedno z was odpadnie. Selisho! Selisha: Tak Vero-san? Vera: Jak sie czujesz z tym, że zapewniłaś sobie bezpieczeństwo w dzisiejszym odcinku? Selisha: Selisha-san wiedziała, że musi ciężko walczyć o wygraną, bo Selisha-san zostałaby wyrzucona przez Fer-chan i Henry'ego-sana! Henry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Selisha: Ale Selisha-san się nie dała! I Selisha-san teraz powalczy z kimś w finale! Fer: Ju...hu... Vera: Chciałabyś coś powiedzieć Fer? Fer: Nie... Vera: A Ty Henry? Henry: Tak... Henry wstał i puścił dłoń Fer. Henry: Selisho... jestem lepszą osobą, żeby ją wziąć do finałowej dwójki... starałem się przez cały sezon, by się tutaj znaleźć. Byłem cały czas lojalnym sojusznikiem i myślę, że zasługuje na miejsce w finale! Fer westchnęła. Fer: Co... za świnia... Henry w milczeniu usiadł. Fer: Pomyśl... jest tu dzięki nam... nie dzięki sobie... Selisha: Zarówno Fer-chan, jak i Henry-san mają rację... Selisha zaczęła się zastanawiać. Julie: Na serio... mówię wam, że musicie stąd iść! Nie chcę zapłacić za niespodziewanych gości... i za to, że zamknęliście plażę!!! Vera machnęła ręką. Vera: Myśl pozytywnie! Camilie zyskała kontrakt w Brazylii! A my wzięliśmy jej zaliczkę i stać nam nas na 3 bilety do Egiptu, na finał! ^^ Julie: Czekaj... wzięłaś jej zaliczki?! Vera: A czego się spodziewałaś? :D Julie: To wredne! :< Julie posmutniała. Julie: Przecież Vera nie jest zła i nie manipuluje innymi! :< Vera: W sumie... Fer zaczęła machać do Very. Fer: Ek... hem... Vera: A! Vera poprosiła do siebie Selishę. Vera: Selisha... podejdź tutaj i powiedz... kto zasługuje na finał z Tobą! Selisha podeszła do Very i zajęła jej miejsce na podium. Selisha: Dziękuje, Vero-san! Selisha zaczęła stukać kataną w mikrofon. Selisha: Słychać Selishę-san? Fer i Henry zatkali uszy. Selisha: Selisha-san chyba już podjęła decyzję... Selisha-san pozostanie wierna pewnej osobie, dzięki której Selisha-san jest jeszcze w programie! Więc... Selisha-san do finału wybiera... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fer-chan!!! Henry rozpłakał się. Fer: Ju... hu... Selisha podeszła do Fer i uściskała ją. Henry: Ale d-dlaczego?! Przecież mogłaś wyrzucić Fer!!! Przecież... pokonaliśmy razem Ariana i Zach'a! Fer: Spokojnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Ktoś... tu nie umie przegrywać... Vera, Fer i Selisha stały na plaży. Henry: Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! ;__; Henry był natomiast przywiązany do wieloryba. Vera: Dzisiaj przeszliśmy samych siebie! <3 Fer: Pa... świnio... Selisha: To był honor dla Selishy-san grać z Henry'm-sanem! Henry: Nieee! Wieloryb zaczął się powoli zanurzać. Henry: Oszaleliście?! Przecież zginę!!! Henry zanurzył się w odmętach oceanu. Vera: Cóż... Fer, Selisho! Gratuluje!!! Selisha przytuliła Fer. Vera: Jesteście finalistkami części w Afryce. Już w kolejnym odcinku dowiemy się, która z was zostanie zwyciężczynią Totalnej Porażki w Afryce! ^^ Vera spojrzała na zegarek. Vera: A teraz szybko na samolot!!! Nie mamy możliwości zmiany biletów! Julie zamówiła już taksówkę. Julie: Na wzgląd na stare czasy! <3 Cała trójka pobiegła do taksówki. Julie: Do zobaczenia! <3 Zaciemnienie. Klip Specjalny Wieloryb wyrzucił nieprzytomnego Henry'ego na skraj jakieś dziwnej wyspy. Henry: Gdzie... gdzie ja jestem?! Ktoś poszturchał Henry'ego patykiem. BethBethina: AAAAAA!!! OMG!!!! TO ŻYJE!!! BethBethina zaczęła piszczeć. Bethz: Yo, yo, yo... zioooom! Henry zaczął krzyczeć z przerażenia. Okazało się, że wylądował on... na '''RUSHOWEJ WYSPIE BETH'.'' Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka